Areso's Adventure
by Atlas Senpai
Summary: A grand journey of a boy named Areso, who travels across the Sinnoh region battling against rivals and experiencing the friendship, and love of having Pokemon.
1. The Start

Areso's Adventures

Chapter #1

By: Atlas Senpai

**NOTE: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON. POKEMON BELONGS TO NINTENDO. AND I'M NOT NINTENDO. **(or am I?) **THE ONLY THING THAT I DO OWN ARE MY CHARACTERS. **

**So please enjoy and leave a review plz. **

**Thank you!**

"In here."

I can't believe this is about to happen.

"Ooh, this is nice, but it's not the most romantic place to be you know."

"Do you want to do this or not."

"All right, all right. S-should we start now?"

"Yeah!"

Why was she was so eager to do this, I mean this is going to be the first time that both of us do this. Oh Arceus, here I GO!

To think that this all started when I first got to this new town called Twinleaf Town.

My name is Areso, I'm 14 years old and I was supposed to start my own adventure in the Kanto region but my parents wanted to move away to a safer place because some Team Rocket grunts showed up in our town. So now I'm here in this peaceful little town, just waiting for the professor to arrive to Twinleaf. Maybe I should explore some more.

"Hey mom, I'm going out for a little while!"

"OK sweetie just come back before the sun sets, ok?"

"All right. Bye!"

**Oh boy, this is my first time writing a fan-fic (well I don't actually consider this a fan-fic, it's more like an original story in a way.) The next chapter should be out whenever I feel like it, so you little bakas have to wait patiently. **

**See you next time**

**~Atlas Senpai**


	2. Enter Athena

Areso's Adventures

Chapter #2

By: Atlas Senpai

NOTE: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON. POKEMON BELONGS TO NINTENDO. AND I'M NOT NINTENDO. THE ONLY THING THAT I DO OWN ARE MY CHARACTERS.

So please enjoy and leave a review plz.

Thank you!

It sure was bright for the middle of autumn. Yesterday it was practically drizzling. Maybe it's a tourist with his Politoed came into town.

"Hey you, kid with the black hoodie!"

I moved around to see who was calling me. I turned around and my heart practically skipped a beat at what I just saw. Blood started to drip out from my nose.

I saw the most beautiful girl in the world. She had long black hair that was scrunched up into a ponytail, her eyes were blinding me like a dazzling gleam.

"Oh my Arceus! Are you all right?"

"Y-yeah, I should be fine, it's just a little blood."

"Here, use my handkerchief."

"T-thanks."

This was the first time my nose bled, well I shouldn't be saying first because there was that one time when I was 12 and this girl was about to fall off a cliff and I grabbed her by her pants, and her panties and I saw her… um… well you get the idea.

"Here, you can have your handkerchief back."

"Uhh…I think you should keep it."

"Oh, o-okay."

"So you're my new neighbor?"

"Yeah, I just got here from the Kanto region."

"Really!? You seem like one of those pampered boys from the Kalos region."

"Hey! Just because I like to wear nice clothes doesn't mean I'm pampered."

"Wow, you even have that rich boy attitude."

"SHUT UP!"

"Jeez, I was just messin with you. Well anyways my name is

Athena,

nice to meet you neighbor."

Before I start to talk I want to know if you guys can follow on whose talking, because I'm afraid that you guys might get mixed up with the dialogue and confuse characters, so if you'd want me to make the dialogue more clear than just ask me. Here's an example of what the fixed dialogue would look like.

"Ooh yeah, right there." Athena moaned.

Damn me and my procrastinating ways. I promised myself that I would finish this on Monday. Damn it. Well anyways, school is starting to get really boring and I'm in that phase where I'm thinking about my future and what not, and lately I've been feeling really lonely. But that won't stop me from writing this story, drawing my Pokémon crud, and making YouTube videos.

PEACE OUT!

~Atlas Senpai


	3. Athena's Pokemon

Areso's Adventures

Chapter #3

By: Atlas Senpai

NOTE: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON. POKEMON BELONGS TO NINTENDO. AND I'M NOT NINTENDO. THE ONLY THING THAT I DO OWN ARE MY CHARACTERS.

So please enjoy and leave a review plz.

Thank you!

"Well my name is Areso." Areso said as he got back up.

"Well Areso, welcome to the Sinnoh region." Athena said with a warming smile.

"I could tell that we're going to be best friends you and me."

"I would rather not be friends with the likes of you." Areso scoffed as he turned his back to Athena.

'Why am I being such a dick to her, well I guess it could be because she called me a pampered Kalos boy, whatever. I have to start being nice if I want to make new friends.'

Areso turned back around. "Hey Athena, do you know if the Professor is coming back soon."

"You mean my grandpa? He should be arriving soon." Athena said with a questioned look on her face.

"Wait hold on a sec." Areso said as he crouched down to think of the situation.

'So if Athena is the professor's granddaughter then that must mean that she already has her starter Pokémon from this region.'

"Hey Athena, can I ask you a question."

"Sure."

"If you know the professor then that must mean that you have your own starter Pokémon, right? "

"Well yeah. Do you want to see him?" Athena said as she grabbed a poke ball from her satchel.

"Hell yeah I want to see him." Areso excitedly said.

"All right. Go, Rin!"

Athena's poke ball hit the ground and out came a cute little monkey with a roaring fire coming out of it's tail.

"Chim, Chimchar!"

"Holy shit! That thing is so cute! Is he one of the Sinnoh starters?"

"You betcha. There was also Turtwig and Piplup but there was something special about Rin that made me decide to choose him."

Rin walked over to Areso and climbed up Areso' pants and up his shirt to reach the top of his head. Rin started to mess up Areso'. Then Rin leaped off of Areso' head and into Athena's arms.

"Chim, Chimchar, Chim."

"I think Rin likes you Atlas." Athena smirked.

"That little punk messed up my clothes and my stylish hair."

"Well, not to be mean or anything but I don't really like your hair, it seems too rich boyish, you know what I mean?"

"I'll just pretend that I didn't hear that. I'm going back home." Areso angrily said as he gritted his teeth.

"W-wait, why are you going home?" Athena said with confusion.

"I gotta get ready."

"For what?"

"To start my journey." Areso said with a hint of excitement in his voice.

"You mean your journey to throughout the Sinnoh region."

"That's right."

"T-then I'll go along with you. I-I mean, you don't even know about the Sinnoh region, you'll die out there." Athena said.

"Fine, just get ready. I'll meet you at the sign in the middle." Areso said as he ran towards his.

"OKAY! Are you ready for this Rin?"

"Char, Chimchar!"

Ho fellow reader, did you like the chapter? I bet you did. I tried to add the dialogue support thingy. I think I messed up, but maybe I didn't, I don't know, why don't you guys tell me how I did. Also a reminder that this: 'sample text' means that Areso is thinking to himself. Wow the first Pokémon to appear in this story is a Chimchar. I was stuck on what to name Athena's Chimchar, it was either between Rin and Sol. Rin seemed like a better choice and yes I got the name Rin from Blue Exorcist. I already have an idea on Areso' starter Pokémon and how he encounters it. Until next time. PEACE OUT!

~Atlas Senpai


	4. Goodbyes

Areso's Adventure

Chapter #4

By: Atlas Senpai

NOTE: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON. POKEMON BELONGS TO NINTENDO. AND I'M NOT NINTENDO. THE ONLY THING THAT I DO OWN ARE MY CHARACTERS.

So please enjoy and leave a review plz.

Thank you!

"Welcome back sweetie. So did you explore the town? How did you like it?"

"It was all right, I met this new girl, and her name is Athena."

"Wow what a really pretty name. Does she look cute too?"

Areso started to blush. "S-shut up mom."

"I'm just kidding Areso, you hungry?" Areso's mother said as she walked to the kitchen.

"Not right now mom. I'm going to pack up."

"For what?" Areso's mother said with concern.

"For my journey." Areso said as he was about to walk upstairs to his room.

Areso heard pans clutter on the floor.

He hurried to the kitchen to see his mother with her hands in her face.

"Mom? What's wrong?"

With tears in her eyes Areso's mother said, "I knew this day would come, the day you would leave me and start your journey."

"Don't worry mom I'll be fine, and besides, I need to do this for dad. I'll remember to visit every now and then."

"All right sweetie. Go upstairs and grab the clothes on your bed."

"Wait hold on a sec. So what you're saying is that you knew that I would start my journey today, but how?"

"It's a mother's intuition, and besides you were standing in front of the window, I couldn't help but eavesdrop."

"…..all right then, I'll start packing." Areso said with suspicion.

'Jeez my mom is such a creep.'

Areso went upstairs to his room. He saw the clothes his mother prepared for him. Two black sweaters, four purple t-shirts, three pairs of purple and black plants, and six pairs of black socks.

'Does my mom WANT me to dress like an emo? Arceus.'

Areso grabbed his purple backpack and put his clothes and his special comb inside his backpack. He also grabbed a picture off his bed. He looked at the picture confused, but then he remembered the picture. It was his family and him when Areso was younger. Areso started to tear at the sight of his dad. He reached into his pocket to grab a circle shaped locket, he opened it and saw a picture of his dad and on the other side was a weird stone with a strange symbol. He wiped off his tears, put the picture and his locket in his backpack, and he went back downstairs.

Areso's mother was waiting for him at the front door, with a new pair of black shoes and packed lunches in her hands. Areso walked towards his mother, grabbed the shoes and the packed lunches and stuffed them in his backpack. Areso and his mother were just staring at each other with watery eyes. They hugged for one last time before he set off on his journey.

Trying not to cry Areso said, "Bye mom."

Areso opened the door and waved to his mother.

~Athena's POV~

"Oh no, you are not going on any adventures, you hear me young lady!" Athena's dad shouted.

"But dad I need to do this it's fo-"

"I DON'T CARE WHAT IT'S FOR, YOU ARE NOT GOING TO GO ON THIS JOURNEY AND THAT'S FIANL!"

"FUCK YOU DAD, I'M REALY FUCKING TIRED OF LISTENING TO YOUR BULLSHIT, I'M GOING ON THIS JOURNEY WHETEHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT." Athena shouted back.

Athena walked towards the door, opened it and slammed it shut. She walked towards the sign and she finds Areso with a confused look.

"What the hell happened?" Areso asked with concern.

Athena sighed "It's nothing, let's just go."

'Why does dad have to be so restrictive, can't he just let me grow up for once.'

~Areso's POV~

Athena had started to walk north of Twinleaf town and Areso followed.

"So, Athena, um…where are we going now?"

"We're heading towards Route 201. Then from there we'll head east towards Sandgem town. Once we arrive at Sandgem we'll go to my grandpa's lab and you'll get you're starter Pokémon."

"Hold on a sec, that's too much for brain to handle."

"Are you seriously that much of a dumbass Areso?" Athena sighed. "Just follow me, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." Areso said with anger in his voice.

"Well it's just a short walk so we shouldn't have to worr-."

"CARIO, LUCAR!"

"What was that?" Areso said with confusion.

"It sounds like a Lucario ….It's coming from Lake Verity."

Areso grabbed Athena's hand and they both ran towards the voice of the Lucario.

Athena blushed as she felt the warmth of Areso's hand.

"Hurry, there's no time to lose."

"But what if it's dangerous, you could get really hurt Areso."

"I don't care for my own life, I only care about the life of others."

Oooh the suspense is real. Well I don't know. How did you guys like the chapter? I bet you're all biting on your nails. I don't really have much to say for my short blog here, sooo yeah.

~Atlas Senpai


	5. Shiny Encounter

Areso's Adventure

Chapter #5

By: Atlas Senpai

NOTE: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON. POKEMON BELONGS TO NINTENDO. AND I'M NOT NINTENDO. THE ONLY THING THAT I DO OWN ARE MY CHARACTERS.

So please enjoy and leave a review plz.

Thank you!

As Areso and Athena reached Lake Verity, they saw a horrible sight.

A strange figure was kicking a badly wounded Lucario who was defending something, but it wasn't visible since the Lucario had completely covered its body over it.

"You dumbass Lucario, give me that Pokémon!" The strange figure shouted as he kept on kicking the Lucario.

The Lucario was whimpering and crying.

Areso ran towards the strange man, the man couldn't react in time and he got punched square in the gut which made him spew blood. He fell and fainted. Athena hurried towards the wounded Lucario. Athena gasped as she saw the horrible wounds and bruises on the Lucario. She grabbed a potion out of her satchel and sprayed it on the Lucario. Nothing, the bruises were still there and the Lucario's breathing started to slow down. She grabbed her last super potion out of her satchel, hoping that it would at least do something. Still nothing.

"Come on Lucario, don't give up now. Please." Athena said as she hugged the Lucario.

Areso looked at the Lucario, who seemed like it wasn't going to make it, and then he saw what the Lucario was trying to protect. It was a shiny Riolu.

The Riolu was kneeling and covering its head with its paws. He was whimpering out of fear.

The Lucario pushed off of Athena and got up. It limped towards the Riolu, almost falling down midway. It kneeled before the Riolu and picked it up. The Riolu hugged the Lucario and cried on its chest. The Lucario looked around and stared at Areso. The Lucario, using the last of its strength got up with the Riolu in its right arm. It limped towards Areso and raising its left paw it touched Areso's chest. Its body started glow with a blue aura. Areso heard a female's voice in his mind, it was soft and gentle.

(Lucario in Areso's mind.) 'Please take care of my baby. I know you will do great raising him. Do not let him cry ever again. Please.'

The aura around Lucario had started to dim. She held up her Riolu to Areso. Areso gently grabbed the Riolu's small body. The Lucario smiled at Areso, and kissed her baby goodbye one last time.

The Lucario kneeled over and lied down near a bed of flowers.

"Olu! Rio, Riolu!" The Riolu tried to escape Areso's hand but it was too weak.

Athena was starting to bawl like a baby, leaning against Areso. Areso put his left arm around Athena to comfort her. The Riolu was reaching out towards its mother screaming out its name over and over, hoping that his cries would do something to wake his mother up. But it wasn't working. Riolu had started to glow with the same aura its mother had.

"RIOLU!"

~Flashback~

Then all of a sudden Areso and Athena were transported somewhere that was close to Lake Verity, it was the morning and they saw the same Lucario with her baby in her hands running from the same person that was beating up Lucario. Lucario had stooped at the end of the lake.

"Give me 'dat Riolu Lucario, or else I'm going to have to beat you to death." The man said with a cocky grin.

"No! I won't let you have my baby! I won't let you throw him away like you did with the rest of them!" The Lucario shouted.

"Wait, Areso how is that Lucario talking?" Athena said.

"Only a trainer who forms a bond with their Lucario or Riolu can hear them speak. So technically this jerk formed a bond with his Lucario."

"Wait Areso how do you know that? You've never even seen a Lucario before in your life. And how come we could hear it talking?"

"I think it's because of Riolu's aura, it somehow filled me with some type of knowledge of Lucario, and its aura must have sent us in the past and allowed us to understand what Lucario is saying."

They both turned back towards the scene.

"You either give me 'dat Riolu right now, or I'll kill you right here, right now." He cracked his knuckles to try and intimidate the Lucario.

"I'd rather die than give you my baby!" The Lucario shouted.

With pure rage in his face the man said, "All right you asked for it!" The man ran towards the Lucario and was about to punch it, but then all of a sudden, time completely stopped. The man's fist was right in front of the Lucario's face. The Lucario had closed its eyes.

~Flashback End~

Areso, Athena, and the Riolu were just sitting at the lake, staring at the sunset as its rays hit the lakes surface, creating the most beautiful sight that they have ever seen. It was starting to get dark and they were still sitting on the lakefront.

Athena jumped up in surprise to see that the moon had come out. "How long have we been here?" Athena asked Areso who was still gazing at the lake. "Areso? Hey Areso?" Areso with a blank expression on his face seemed to be hypnotized by the beauty of the lake. Athena thought to herself 'I should probably leave him alone.' Athena got up and grabbed some blankets from her satchel. She put one down for herself and she gave one to Areso. The Riolu got off of Areso's lap and walked towards Athena. The Riolu pulled onto her stocking to get her attention. Athena looked down and saw that Riolu was rubbing his stomach. "You must be hungry little guy, well I think I may have something just for you." She reached into the satchel and grabbed a can of dry Pokémon food. "Now let's see if I know how to open this stupid thing." Athena struggled to get the lid off of the can but it was no use. "Stupid cans." Athena muttered under her breath. Chimchar suddenly got out of Athena's pokeball and looked up at Athena and made the same gesture the Riolu was making. "I know, I know, you're hungry too, just give me a minute." Athena tried to dig her nail into the metal can but it just wouldn't work. Athena let out a frustrated sigh. Areso then got up and grabbed the can out of Athena's hands, he then flipped it over to reveal a lid. Areso looked straight at Athena and opened the lid. "Are you seriously that retarded?" Areso said. He plopped down the Pokémon food and Chimchar and the Riolu started to grab the little food pellets and ate them with satisfaction. Athena started to blush out of embarrassment. Areso started to smirk and laughed uncontrollably. "H-hey shut up you little bastard, I didn't even know!" "Oh man Athena, you are a riot." Areso said as he wiped off the tears on his face. "You would've done the same if you were in my position." Athena said as she puffed out her cheeks. "True, true. But I wasn't so HA!" Areso barked back.

It's been a while since I worked on this. I haven't really gotten any motivation to write, but thanks to your reviews I got my motivation back. The next chapter might come out late since I have testing this whole week so don't expect any new chapters this following week. This chapter was meant to be sad so if you didn't cry then you either have no soul or you couldn't understand my way of writing, but I didn't want to leave you guys all sad so at the last minute I decided to put in the food scene at the end. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and leave a review whether it be good, bad, or harsh.

~Atlas Senpai


End file.
